


羊羔

by Luvscrime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvscrime/pseuds/Luvscrime
Summary: 🐑





	羊羔

01  
权顺荣总是习惯穿打底裤。平角内裤的外面还要套上一条近乎透明的肉色打底裤。这个秘密只有全圆佑一个人知道。全圆佑骄傲地把这个浅薄的事实称为秘密，他总是感觉有着如此微不足道的一个小习惯作为桥梁，他和权顺荣的关系是非同一般的、不寻常的。他血液里喷涌着的冲动怂恿他称呼这段关系为爱情，理智则把他降格为变态。

但不论是哪种称呼，他臆想中跟权顺荣的关系总是不一般的，别人比不了他的。

02  
全圆佑在vocal team上台的时候趁乱溜进了化妆间。权顺荣正躺在徐明浩怀里玩手机，脸颊肉堆成可爱的柔软小山丘，徐明浩正一下一下漫不经心地戳着玩。全圆佑一下子冷了眼看着，眼角下挑，有点受了委屈又倔强的意思。徐明浩看见他来了吓了一跳，全圆佑这个时候应该在升降梯那里带着老老实实吹干满是汗水的头发，而不是带着满身的热气站在你面前看着你。权顺荣从手机里面抬起头，看见面前站着的弟弟，只以为他是来喊他们上台，于是勾了勾徐明浩的手指，“八啊，走了。”

只是在全圆佑耳里又是另一番意味。

权顺荣牵着徐明浩从他身边经过的时候，全圆佑没有低头。他很早之前就比权顺荣要高了，看着哥哥的时候总是俯视，从饱满的额头中庭到蜜桃尖似的下巴。他一直确信这是亲吻的最佳角度，一个湿漉漉的爱吻可以从额头滑过鼻尖再顺理成章到粉色的嘴唇。权顺荣今天的发型有刘海，遮住了哥哥的额头，但是没关系，全圆佑多巴胺这一刻开始疯狂分泌，脑里思绪万千，他可以捧着自己哥哥的小脸蛋，像好莱坞电影中在末世即将消亡的最后关头亲吻的男女主角一样，用颤抖的手拂开爱人的额发，然后用力地拥抱。

权顺荣又喷了他最喜欢的香水。全圆佑的鼻尖猛然捕捉到一丝甜蜜蜜的味道。他有点说不清楚是因为权顺荣喷了这个香水他才喜欢这个味道还是权顺荣喜欢所以他才喜欢这个味道，不过怎么样都离不了他的哥哥。全圆佑终于从身体所有器官一瞬间敏感放大的机能中脱身，轻轻碰了碰哥哥的小拇指。

权顺荣感觉到了指尖电流，回头看着背对着他们的弟弟，压根不明白到底发生了什么，他挠挠头，松开徐明浩，“圆佑啊，不跟我们一起吗？”

“要上台了啊。”权顺荣拍拍徐明浩，示意他先走。全圆佑像被钉在地上一样，背对他纹丝不动。他蹭蹭蹭走了几步上前，拍拍弟弟因为健身而变得坚硬强壮的臂膀，“怎么啦？我们圆佑怎么啦？”

我们圆佑。全圆佑又开始满足，哥哥说的是我们圆佑。他偏过头看着自己的哥哥，眼神里满是撒娇的意味，拉起了权顺荣的手，他终于明白，哥哥的反应太过迟钝，而他又太机敏，哥哥的思想如此单纯，他只不过以为该上台，自己却当作了abandon的信号。

全圆佑放软了心和身体，任由权顺荣牵着他的手走往黑暗没有光明的后台。他又用一次骄蛮不讲道理的任性消耗了一次哥哥的爱。但他早已明白，哥哥的爱是无限的，是永远有的，可是他还有另外的十一个人要分享，他还是不满足且不甘心的。

03  
Vernon给权顺荣发了短信，“哥，晚上不回来睡了。”权顺荣没有看到，他的手机被他忘在客厅里充电，旁边的沙发上恰巧坐着的是端着咖啡因饮料的全圆佑。肾上腺素蠢蠢欲动，手早已比脑子更快地抓住了震动中的手机。他低着头靠在沙发上，权顺荣的手机和饮料一起被他握在手里，手心里凉意越来越甚，他分不清是自己出的汗还是饮料罐的水珠。全圆佑抬头看着不远处关得紧紧的房门，周围全是昏暗，没有开灯，但是好像有什么圣光在感召着全圆佑前进。他魔怔似的穿过客厅，走到弟弟和哥哥的房间门口，把身体贴了上去。

木制的门冰冰凉凉，全圆佑却呼吸越来越急促。他好像隔着门就能感觉到门内哥哥旺盛的生命力，快要把他燃烧。他转头看了一眼客厅，队友们要么出去吃饭要么去练习室，屋里只零零落落点了盏昏黄的夜灯，唱片还在寂寞地唱，喝光的咖啡因饮料罐和哥哥的手机一起摔在地上，他忽然就发现，自己拥有了一个绝妙的机会。

全圆佑终于打开了门。

04  
屋里很黑，没有开灯，全圆佑轻车熟路地拧开Vernon插在接线板上的小夜灯，温暖薄弱的灯光笼罩了这个房间。全圆佑极力压抑着自己的粗声呼吸，看着躺在床上的哥哥。权顺荣睡得不太安稳，眉头蹙起来，新染的黑发散在枕头上，像黑的沉的一丝丝的夜。哥哥就穿了一条短裤，白嫩的长腿蹬开被子露在外面，小腿肌肉线条漂亮且流畅。全圆佑的手轻轻摸上哥哥冰凉的脚腕，是空调开的太冷了吗，他心想，手止不住摩挲哥哥白玉似的踝骨，顺势在哥哥床边坐下。

“…顺荣”，全圆佑先喊了一声，权顺荣在梦中下意识嘤咛，算作浅显的应答，“顺荣啊，”全圆佑又喊了一声，声音慢慢放大。权顺荣依旧没有醒，只是轻轻翻了个身，还浸在梦里。被子被权顺荣抱在怀里，两腿夹住了，睡裤的裤脚翻上去，他又穿了那条肉色的打底裤。

全圆佑忽然想起了，哥哥的衣服总是自己洗的，从来不交予珉奎或是其他帮忙的人。他还记得那天，他刚刚从练习室里回来，刚巧撞上了在洗衣房的哥哥。他屏住气站在门口看着娇小的哥哥拖着一大筐的脏衣服，一件一件拿出来往洗衣机里扔。就是那天他撞破了自己所认为的哥哥最大的秘密。全圆佑看着权顺荣的手指消失在洗衣筐里，好像是要反向从地里生长出来扼住他的咽喉，可是那手指只是摆弄掏着一件肉色的打底裤，又迅速消失在洗衣机里。

全圆佑借着夜灯的光，目光蛇一般爬上哥哥的大腿，他看清楚了——哦，我的天啊！全圆佑在心里惊呼，心脏砰砰直跳，好像有人重拳打了他胸口似的，原来哥哥的打底裤边上还有美妙的蕾丝花纹！浅色的蕾丝交织在一起，这就是他心里最后一道防线。

而那道防线，现在，坍塌了。

05  
全圆佑喘着气分开权顺荣的大腿，双膝跪在哥哥的小腿上压着，权顺荣还是没有醒，他太累了，为了编舞一天一夜没有合过眼，现在才得了点小憩的时间。全圆佑伸手拨开被子，解开哥哥运动短裤的腰带，轻轻褪下。现在他们之间的距离，也只有那一个秘密了。而现在这个秘密的本体，即将在全圆佑面前，公之于众。

全圆佑深深吸了一口气，哥哥的房间也满是甜蜜的香水味，他手颤抖着帮哥哥掀开了打底裤，里面的黑色露出，他陡然兴奋起来，像是面对刑犯的刽子手，面对青蛙的解剖专家。哥哥白嫩丰满的大腿肉被弹力布料微微勒出了些红痕，他抱着可惜可怜的心情爱惜抚摸，冲动献吻。然后他脱掉了哥哥的内裤。

06  
全圆佑整个人忽然僵住。他终于明白，原来他才是世界上最迟钝的一个人，原来那个他引以为傲的秘密下掩盖着一个更大的秘密，原来他的哥哥有着隐藏最深的事情——而现在这个事情被他从土里挖了出来，是他注意到并且铲除了坟上的那朵肉色蕾丝玫瑰，连根拔起。

他抬起哥哥的双腿，温暖的灯光洒满权顺荣的股间，全圆佑一点一点推开粉色花园的大门。不同于常人的生理结构让权顺荣多了一个进入他的方式。全圆佑慢慢凑近，谨慎地屏住呼吸，他好怕自己的哥哥就这么被自己呼出的一口气打碎。他的鼻尖抵上哥哥的穴口，深深吸一口气，甜蜜的馥芳，全圆佑又开始激动地颤抖，他低低地笑起来，喉结震动，贴着权顺荣的私处，活生生一个震动棒，然后他奇异地发现，哥哥湿了。

07  
全圆佑舔进权顺荣身体的时候，他还没醒，正在做一个湿软快乐的美梦。他坐在过山车上，车轨泡在水里，猛然一个下坡俯冲，巨大的水花从他的嘴里灌进去，甜腻的腥臊气息让他有点反胃，但他全身却是舒畅的、爽利的，所有的感官都变成了快乐的奴隶，身体止不住地颤抖。他想要睁开眼睛，又像被什么压住似的，12岁那年以后他就很少再遇到鬼压床，怎么能想到今天又遇到了一回。有点晦气，他心想，大脑过于活跃了，他甚至分不清这是现实还是梦境。

全圆佑抬起头来看着紧闭双眼的哥哥，哥哥的嘴角带着一抹笑，他暗自窃喜，识破哥哥秘密的是他，让哥哥快乐的是他，把哥哥变成待宰羔羊的也是他。他想着刚刚，他和哥哥甬道的初吻，他把舌头伸进幽深漫长的轨道里，然后他变成了哥哥的一颗卫星。哥哥的性器在他的吻里缓慢翘起，顶着白色柔软的肚皮，肥厚的阴蒂也变得肿大，磕在他的鼻尖，他忍不住狠狠碾压，甜蜜的洪水就这么流进他的嘴里。

哥哥潮吹了。

全圆佑松开两腿打颤的哥哥，紧紧抱着他，爬到他的耳边，企图喊醒权顺荣。权顺荣终于醒了，眼睛慢悠悠地睁开，呆滞地看着身边的全圆佑，脑子混沌地搅糊在一起，全圆佑见他醒了，把头埋在哥哥的颈窝里，开始亲吻。权顺荣迷迷糊糊地接受了，身上落下炙热的亲吻，腿间却是冷的。如果要全圆佑和他一起说出权顺荣这一生最聪明反应最快的时刻，全圆佑会提名在一起的每个瞬间，而他会把这一刻埋在火山下封存等它成为琥珀再作为答案上交。

权顺荣第一次发现自己的手指这么无力，他甚至无法举起来打掉全圆佑横亘在自己胸前的小臂。他绝望地动了动双腿，黏腻且潮湿，像他每个月特殊时间段在夜晚突如其来的月经，可现在他用自己的眼睛清楚地看到腿间液体的颜色，是透明的。

全圆佑对他下手了。

08  
全圆佑一直记得洪知秀跟他说的一句英语俚语，seize the day，美国哥哥的温柔嗓音和句子一起烙进他的脑海里。权顺荣当时就坐在旁边，全圆佑还记得哥哥抬起头来看了自己一眼。这是明晃晃的怂恿，全圆佑想，原来自己也会落入一眼万年的俗套陷阱里。

权顺荣两条长腿蜷缩起来，整个人小小的一团，窝在弟弟的怀里。全圆佑一下一下摸着哥哥的头发，任由他贴在自己心口感受悸动。他没有办法描述自己此刻的心境，哥哥的小爪子紧紧揪着自己胸口的布料，哥哥是害羞了吗，还是想要拒绝但是没有办法？全圆佑轻轻推了推哥哥的头，逼他直视自己的眼睛，然后他发现，哥哥哭了。

在他的印象里，哥哥已经很久没有哭过，上一次还是很久远很久远的舞台。现在哥哥是把珍贵的泪水赐予他了吗？他想着，话就这么问出口，“顺荣啊，为什么哭？”

权顺荣梗了一下，明明坏事是弟弟做的，他却问得如此理直气壮。为什么哭？他觉得这个问题需要很多很多的思考，他不是因为“身体秘密被弟弟发现而哭”也不是因为“弟弟差点强暴他而哭”，他终于明白，他早就料到会有这么一天，但是他还没有准备好。他不想用一具破败的身体面对自己很早以前就选定的爱人。他还没有准备好。在他的计划里，他们应该十几年后再相爱，坐在南杨州的农场里，周围都是咕咕咕咕的小鸡。这样没有人会再来打扰他们，他也不再因为自己的特殊而小心翼翼，卑微地不敢去爱人，他说不定会为全圆佑生一个孩子。

权顺荣哭着问弟弟，“圆佑啊，讨厌我的身体吗？”

是不是第一次看见？他心想，心里头满是恐慌。他是不是畸形，圆佑会不会讨厌？他不敢想下去了。等待回答的每一分每一秒对他来说都是凌迟，指针在割他的肉，表盘在吞他的血。全圆佑紧紧抓住他的手。

“我喜欢顺荣。”

09  
他们很快开始了一场荒淫无度的交媾。全圆佑脱下衣服，把权顺荣翻了个身，从后面拥住他。权顺荣的T恤已经被掀了上去，全圆佑用手捻着哥哥胸前敏感娇小的肉粒，大拇指侧因为长时间摸着游戏手柄而磨出的一点薄茧刺激着，奶头立刻变得充血肿大。全圆佑贴着哥哥的耳朵喘息，下体硬到快要爆炸，顶着权顺荣柔软的臀肉。他按照他梦里的情景那么做了，从哥哥的颈后，舔过脊柱，然后埋进哥哥臀部弧线的起点。他深吸一口气，抬起哥哥的屁股，哥哥的腰就这么塌下去，他不过是个普通宾客，可桃花债里的楼大抵就是这么塌下，理智总要被击溃。他双手扶着权顺荣丰满的臀肉，向两边打开，翕动的粉色穴口就这么暴露在他眼前。全圆佑忽然狠狠揍上自己哥哥的屁股，白的晃眼的淫靡肉浪在眼前翻滚，权顺荣一下子被打懵了，生理盐水从眼眶挤出，他努力回头看着全圆佑。全圆佑红着眼与他对视，戏谑地说，“顺荣好骚，打一下屁股，就流水了。”

权顺荣红着脸开始抗拒，忍不住摆脱全圆佑的禁锢向前爬，又被全圆佑扯着脚踝拽了回来。哥哥单薄的脊背被迫弓起，像天上垂坠下来的月亮。然后全圆佑钉进他的身体里。权顺荣没有感受到很巨大的痛楚，像被虫子咬了一口似的，奇怪的痒意和微弱的痛意向他袭来，内穴传来的满足让他意识到，全圆佑真正进入了他，也终于成为了他身体中的一部分。

全圆佑搂着权顺荣把他抱起来，让他坐在自己的腿间。硬挺的性器就这么直挺挺地插入权顺荣的深处。好像彩虹桥，权顺荣想起和知勋一起看的雷神，连结两界的摇摇晃晃的天国之路，可现在他身体里的这条路倒是坚硬而稳固，仿佛成为了他身体的支柱。全圆佑总是聪明的怕人，又无师自通，不等哥哥反应过来就一味地往穴深处探索他的敏感点。丰沛的淫水仿佛最上等的丝绸，包裹着全圆佑的性器，他爽到头皮发麻，直到撞到哥哥穴内的一处凸起，然后哥哥尖叫着，手脚绷直，仰着头翻起白眼，一股温暖的水流狠狠冲击着他的马眼，他也要射了。

可是还不够，还不够，又怎么样才算够？高潮的哥哥躺在床上喘息，全圆佑把忍住射精的性器从他的身体里抽出来，哥哥好像他的洋娃娃，双腿分的很开，大腿内侧被他掐着已经红肿，腿间淫靡的景色依旧一览无余。哥哥还在哭呢，小脸哭的红通通，努力地喘着气。全圆佑又操了进去，压在哥哥身上，哥哥又只能抱住他，腿夹着他的腰。全圆佑轻车熟路，找到敏感点，只对着那一点撞击，又再往深处走，感觉总是有一股吸力，引着他向上爬。他就这么跟着，抵着那敏感的小口。权顺荣的身体忽然挺起来，在弟弟干到他子宫口的时候。全圆佑终于明白那是什么地方，更发了狠似的往里头去，权顺荣被干的叫都叫不出来，只是一味地哭，扯着圆佑想要亲吻，然后猛然睁大了眼睛。滚烫的热流冲刷着他的子宫壁，他被刺激得又高潮了。

权顺荣倒在全圆佑怀里喘息，手和弟弟的手一起放在他微鼓的肚子上。他低头去看，自己的手肉肉的，圆佑的手又总是骨节分明的好看，而他们同时抚摸着一个神圣的器官。现在他的肚子灌满了圆佑的精液，权顺荣忍不住小声在心里说，会怀上孩子的吧。怀上圆佑的孩子，该是一件多么幸福的事情。然后全圆佑凑过来吻他，温柔得像一阵风，轻轻柔柔，权顺荣扬起脖子回应。圆佑会发现吗？他的小心机，他这么想着。在队友身边偷偷给圆佑的眼神、忘在客厅的手机、晚上不回来的Vernon、没有上锁的房门，那些不过是他发出的隐晦爱意信号，而圆佑终有一天会知晓。

END


End file.
